


An Apology via Song

by kaoruhana



Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [9]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: High School AU, Sesshomaru is a High Schooler, Sesshomaru runs the Student Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: He learned the song and sang it.  Hopefully, she wouldn't change schools now.
Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	An Apology via Song

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I dislcaim any and all references to real life stores, places, and people in my story. This include the lyrics to Mariah Carey's song in the story. Not beta'ed or proofread thoroughly. 
> 
> Prompt: To impress her, he learns all of the words to her favorite Christmas song. And he doesn’t even like songs. Or Christmas. Or singing.
> 
> Word Count: 374 (according to Word)
> 
> Other Notes: High School AU, original promot asked for a carol instead of a song.

Sesshomaru frowned down at the papers clutched in his hands. He’d spent hours memorizing the words on them, hours that he could have spent in Kendo practice or working with the Student Council. But, he knew he could do this. The other council members and his teammates had been cheering for him for the better part of the last two weeks because they all believed in their senpai. 

And he wouldn’t let them down. 

After all, he had done a grave wrong to Higurashi Kagome. He’d teased her and joked around with her: she, one of the first female students to enter this high school. And even he knew he’d taken it too far when he insulted her so harshly before the exams. 

But, he vowed to make it up to her, because in the month that Higurashi had stopped coming by the student council room and trying to help her classmates, the spirit in the school had suddenly dwindled. He didn’t like that one bit. Neither did the students. 

He especially didn’t like it when he later learned she was thinking of transferring schools because of his blunder. 

So, he was doing the one thing he had never imagined himself doing. 

But, if it meant Higurashi was going to stay at school with her smiles and happy nature, he’d do it. 

Thusly, he nodded to his other student council members who had come to accompany him on this quest. They hit play on the music player and as the first strings of a popular American Christmas song came on, he braced himself. 

And then he began to sing:

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas,

There is just one thing I need…” 

Kagome stepped out of her house’s front door before the first verse was over, her eyes wide open in wonder. Behind her, her family popped up, all of them watching the proceedings curiously. Sesshomaru stoically ignored them all, clutching the sheets of paper tightly in his hand as he continued singing. He didn’t particularly like Christmas. Nor did he like those loud and fast paced songs like the one he was singing. 

But, if Higurashi was going to accept this for the apology it was, he supposed it was all worth it.


End file.
